The Wedding of a Lonely Girl
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = }} The Wedding of a Lonely Girl is the 25th episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 45th overall episode of the series. Plot Adam and Venice get married as the whole Bulldogs are invited, the problem is. The whole team get stuck in a whirlwind adventure trying to get into the wedding on time. Transcript gets a letter adressed for LeBron. SpongeBob: What's this letter for? LeBron! LeBron: Yes, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: You have a letter. LeBron: When do I never get any letters? I have electric bill, this and a couple of fan ones as well as the newest one from Rose. LeBron: How is she? SpongeBob: She's doing well. But you have a wedding invitation from... grabs the invitation out of SpongeBob's hand. LeBron: I know this one. Okay, SpongeBob. Do you remember Adam and Venice? SpongeBob: Those two? Ha, we all know what happened with them two. They ran off into the sunset and had a happy ending. LeBron: Well, that happy ending isn't over. They're the guys getting married. SpongeBob: How long have we got? LeBron: Two days. SpongeBob: Well, let's do it. sending out the rest of the letters. They all board the plane to "England". They all talk inside of the plane. LeBron: Hey man. Thanks for going with this. This is much better than my chalk routine in the city. SpongeBob: That's awesome. LeBron: 3 years since I did that. I feel old. SpongeBob: Everyone does. You're not the only one. LeBron: SpongeBob. Can you keep a secret? SpongeBob: Yes and no. LeBron: I'm going to stop doing basketball all together and start an early retirement. SpongeBob: Sure. LeBron: No big reaction? SpongeBob: This is the third time you've done this. It's practically impossible not to notice you would do it now. LeBron: Oh... couple of hours later, the team reach England but they are still in the sky. SpongeBob wakes LeBron up as LeBron wakes from a nap. SpongeBob: Come on, Coach. You've got to wake up now. The airport has too many planes in it, so we all have to jump out, well that is what the pilot says anyway. Well, I shouldn't trust him. LeBron: Where have the team gone? SpongeBob: In a field. We better do it too if you don't want to be left out into the North Sea or whatever they call it. Snobby Pilot: Go, go go. proceed to fall out of the airplane as they land about 1,700 yards away from the other members of team. LeBron: Come on. Let's get our way out of this place. Larry: Coach, what the hell was that for? How can they do that to us? LeBron: Sorry for that. I got the plane for hire again. Larry: That's how cheap you are. all walk over to the countryside near a motorway. LeBron: What motorway is that, our sexy one? Lexi: If you meant me, that joke was just not cool. It's the A69, let's all snigger because we are all immature. of them snigger as of the reason as the walk on the pathway. Some of the people in the cars look at the strangeness of the group. The team finally finds themselves by Adam's house, where the team are waiting outside. Adam: Hey, how you're doing? sees half of the group go away and is only left with LeBron, SpongeBob and Lexi. Adam: Yeah, sure. I get you three. So, what do you want? LeBron: Your wedding = we're all the guests. Adam: Damn. team sit inside and watch TV. LeBron and Adam are talking with cups of tea. LeBron: Why did you leave? Adam: I was tired of the job and I wanted to be with my sweetheart. LeBron: I'm going to leave. Adam: And let your friend Kobe be the new coach? No way. LeBron: I meant the whole team. Adam: That's not your style. That's mine. LeBron: Who cares about the style? Adam: That's right. No-one cares, not even you. there is a transition from that to after the wedding whilst a montage of what happened at the wedding ensues. LeBron and SpongeBob look at the sky. LeBron: The clouds are dark and it's time to stay away from something else. SpongeBob: So are you drunk yet from that secret you told me about? LeBron: Yeah. SpongeBob: Or you're trying not to scare me with the "There's a storm approaching." routine. LeBron: Sure, I bet we all have a date with destiny. Soon enough.